Percy Jackson and The Hunt
by Percy Daniel Jackson
Summary: The Hunt has fallen in love with Percy Jackson, and he will to.


**Prologue**

I woke up one early morning, I felt said, and happy, my girlfriend Annabeth dumped me, but know I am also a free man, I can do anything I want without a girl telling me what to do. I got up and put on a T-Shirt with a couple of words on it, I went over and plugged my Xbox One in, since I was playing my PS4 last night, and started to play Fable II.

Next thing I knew was a knock on a door, I opened it and it was my best friend Grover, a satyr, then we he asked if he could play and we both played, we were hacking threw Hobbes, a monster in the game.

We started making a contest out of this game, who ever killed the most monster, got a point, now it was 10 me, and 8 him.

Next thing I know is the horn blow, it was the hunter's coming into camp, real early, it's really annoying but good thing we are up early, so we are not woken up by it. Then Thalia, my cousin barged in without permission, which is really annoying, she came in and started watching us play, and we started to talk, then she asked me about Annabeth.

"So, Percy how is it going with Annabeth?" Thalia asked me.

"Thalia!" Grover shouted a little high than normally talking.

"What?"

"She broke up with me," I said to my cousin.

"Oh, I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't know how else were you supposed to figure out?" Grover said.

Thalia smacked him right in the back of the head, and an Ow came out of Grover.

We kept playing on and playing on until another horn blew and then it was 7:00 and we had to go to the dinning area (Sorry I forgot how to spell it.) Grover, Thalia and I went to my Table, where we ate and talked, I had blue pancakes, blue grits, blue bacon, and for to drink, something Artemis once gave me a couple days after a council meeting, it looked like coke, but it tasted a lot different, I didn't know what it was thought.

After breakfast I did my daily routine, and went to the beach, it was about 5:00 everyone else went to there cabins, but I went a my secret spot at the beach, no one knew about it, not even my ex. I sat there in the shade all comfortable, nothing could bother me. I heard the waves crashing, wind blowing, everything was perfect and in peace. Until, I heard mumbling... I stayed there trying to make out what they were saying, but couldn't hear a thing, but then I heard the words, "thou only man we could ever trust." Then I knew who it was instantly. It was Zoe NightShade.

Zoe was supposed to die, but Chaos said it was not her time, and one night after the Giant War she showed up at the Hunters Camp. Thalia and Her now share a rank.

_Artemis Pov_

"Thou only man we could trust." Zoe said as we watched Percy Jackson.

"This is pretty wrong, watching people, you know it's called stalking, right?" Thalia told us.

"No, Thalia we are spying right, Zoe?"

"Yes, Milady,"

"We should go," Thalia said.

I sighed, and I agreed and we sneaked away, even if I am a Maiden goddesses he hot and hunky at least that what I thought and a lot of other goddesses agreed with me. We went back to my cabin it was cover in silver, and shinned like the moon at night. Which it was, that how long we have been watching him, a couple hours. As I open a door, hunter's came up to me asking if we got his picture, which we did, I got pictures for all the hunter's and me, so that was 8, yeah most of my hunter's have died between the wars, it was really harsh, we only have 7 ex-including me.

I sat down on my bed, and started looking at the picture, he was so handsome, his raven black hair, and his sea-green eye's, I could make love to him all day, I masturbated while watching his photo. At first I thought it was wrong, but I soon came to realize it felt good. Then I went to sleep, so did my Hunters.(Sorry I had to end it so soon but I am horrible at women or girls pov)

_Percy Pov_

As I went back to my Cabin I could only think of one reason, why she was watching me and that was because, she wanted to protect me, but she found my hiding spot, which is pretty bad, I hope she does not tell anyone. I walked back to my cabin, I had been at the beach for a while, so I went straight to bed, I was pretty tired.

**IMPORTANT: **

**I am hiring for some people to write some stuff for this story, who can right good lemons, send me a lemon, in a message, I don't need you to have good grammar, cause I can fix that, I also, need someone to work on Artemis POV, I think I am going to take this series slower, cause I really don't like fast series, but it your decision, and I promise you I will not abandoned this series! I am also, hiring someone to make a logo for these book, maybe even more, depends, oh and this is not going to be paying you, I just used the words hiring.**


End file.
